Madden 17
Jared made an April Fools video where Jared compares Madden to an RPG. Synopsis Jared loves playing RPGs, and makes a new point to trying new things once in a while. Jared tries the hardest RPG to exist - Madden 17! They release a new Madden game every year! The first game was Madden 92 and continued until 99, then rebooted with Madden 0, then 1, 2, 3 and so on. Madden 0 was the last game to have John Madden as the hero, as there has been some dude on the cover ever since. For extra confusion, when Madden 98 was coming out, there was a Madden 64 as well! Then out of nowhere, in the current timeline, there was Madden 25! This mess of a plot makes Kingdom Hearts look coherent. Jared discusses the plot, with various armies battling in arenas around the country. You are asked to choose one of the armies while knowing nothing about them. The player has to choose the one that sounds tougher than the others. Giants sound much stronger than Patriots, and Jared has no idea what Packers are. Jared went with Vikings. The RPGs mechanics are unintuitive. Jared doesn't really understand the mechanics. The characters need to move a magic stone from one side of the arena to the other. When it crosses a threshold, it deals damage. Whoever deals the most damage, wins. The character with the magic stone is 'it', and the opponents have to attack the character who is 'it'. The person who is 'it' can pass the ball to another character to be 'it'. The other army wants to be 'it' and tries to take the artifact. There are a million more mechanics that Jared cannot understand, so he informs the viewer to look up a wiki. Jared should have done it that he keeps on playing it wrong. The enforces keep on yelling at him. The rules that he is breaking are counter-intuitive to the gameplay. The game was not instructed to him at all. Jared keeps on getting penalties against him, so he has a hard time protecting his shitty castle, which is unfair. The other teams keep on getting away with stuff. There are two random dudes doing commentary over the entire battle. Games now do let's plays of themselves! The spells or whatever they are make no sense and are very complicated, so Jared chooses whichever one and throws the stone, hoping to target whoever is 'it'. This is the hardest RPG Jared has played in his life. "Edit text joke in here" If the bizarre rules and judges weren't enough, every button on the controller has 8 functions! Jared lists four instructions for the square button! Jared wonders how anyone can keep up with the controls. A poorly photoshopped baby appears on the screen. There is a cutscene every 30 seconds, usually what just happened over and over. Each unit gains experience points when they have the stone. Jared did OK in his first battle against the titan army. The first fight was super hard. Jared won 10-7. There are a lot of stats to improve with his experience points. Jared doesn't know what most of them mean. Some of the obvious ones are strength, agility and how well they come to work in the morning. Jared got his ass bat by the packers guys. The game was using artificial intelligence to make it harder. The packers whined so much that the judges turned the decision around. We have got rid of fumbles in our Madden games. The controls are way too complex, Jared doesn't care for the hyper realistic graphics, there are too many cutscenes, and no female playable characters. Jared didn't finish the game, and got a game over. Jared needed to start all over again. Jared finds a team that are already level 49! A corrupted version of Jared's theme is played with a fart. Category:Videos Category:ProReview